In converters for power electronic applications, the semiconductor switches of the rectifier and/or inverter of a converter are usually configured in modular form. A module of this type comprises, for example, three half-bridges, comprising semiconductor switches. To control of the semiconductor switches, this module is connected to a separate circuit board where the gate driver circuits for the semiconductor switches are. The circuit board is connected to control inputs on the module by means of wires. Within the module, the control inputs are connected to the gates of the semiconductor switches by means of bonding wires.
The in-module wiring inductances associated with this modular system limit the maximum potential switching frequency at which the semiconductor switches can be switched. If the maximum switching frequency is exceeded, wiring inductances result in induction of overvoltages. To prevent damage to the semiconductor, the switching frequency and the operating speed (the transition between the conducting and the non-conducting switching state) must be restricted.